2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Redshift versus Hun-Grrr
Dromedon Major - Upper Atmosphere Plume Very cold, the air here is barely breathable, not only due to its thinness, but also its crystallization. Shared between Dromedon Major and Minor, this stretch is warmed by the light from the system's star, and the gravitational tugs and pulls of both worlds. The usual nitrogen, methane, hydrogen, and traces of oxygen act as a buffer, shielding those who pass through from the worst of space's cold and radiation. However, conditions are still harsh, and those that make it through are those tha go through quickly. Contents: Two-Headed Dragon (#3485) Dromedon Minor(#9970) For whatever reasons, the Olympic comittee felt a showdown of a speedster and a monster in the upper atmosphere of Dromedon Major would bring in more ratings. And futhermore, they thought an idiot would appeal to the younger audience. And so, the Seeker Backfire is standing in a small booth next to an announcer for the games. Jets on the side of the box shaped dome propel it around to keep it somewhat stable, preventing them from drifting too close to the match. "And here we have the fight everyone's been waiting for.. Might versus Muscle, Speed versus Stupidity, and Decepticon versus Decepticon! Joining us today is also another Decepticon, Breakaway!" the green alien announcer finishes, pointing to Backfire. "AHEM, it's Backfire. Glory and all that. Ugh, I guess judging will serve the EMPIRE." the Seeker replies, leaning back and looking disinterested. "Without further adeu then, we get to this exciting match of titans!!" the announcer adds in, as the camera pans out to the combatants. Redshift glides through the foggy, vaporous atmosphere of Dromedon Major, the icy has is unusual, but not outside of Redshift's field of experience. As a space warrior, he's seem all kinds of aliens planets, not to mention tagging along for Fusillade's gas-giant-atmosphere training sessions. His slim form and sickle-shaped wings offer little resistance to the gassous environment,cutting through the air in search of his opponent, the Terrorcon Hun-Grrr. This won't be easy, but it'll definitely be exciting. GAME: Backfire rolls a (1000)-sided die: ROLL: Redshift rolled a 655 ROLL: Hun-Grrr rolled a 86 Finding himself standing on a chunk of rock that's been flattened on one side. It seems it also has a personal gravity device imbedded to keep the occupant on top. There are several more of these, of various shapes and sizes, scattered across the field. Although field is an artistic term. It's really a three dimensional battle, where he could be attacked from any direction. At least there is only one foe to worry about. He'd hate to fight in such an environment in a tag team match. Growling in his robot mode, he scans across for his opponent. "You're going down Decepticon!" The way he says it with such disdain, such anger, it would seem that he considers himself a Terrorcon first, and Decepticon lackey second. "And bringing these 2031 Olympics to you is Space-Cola, much better than the other space soft drinks!" the announcer blares through the PA system, flipping a huge rubix cube looking square up in the air. It lands on purple, "Oh, right. Two bad guys. Well, survey says that the small one is going to need everything to come out of this fight, he goes first!!" Backfire just leans back, uninterested. "Yes, go Redshift. Wait, who's the other guy?" "Hunger, or something. He has a bunch of kids I think, very nasty mech." the announcer replies. Redshift is used to the idea of a fully dimnsional battlefield, from space combat to aerial dogfights. A mere conicidence, or have the Olympic organizers picked a venue that plays to Redshift's strength on purpose? The red and black warrior zeroes in on Hun-Grrr's position, his plasma rifle in hand. "The only one going down is -you-, ugly." Redshift replies, and squeezes off a shot from his plasma rifle, trying to guage the Terrorcon's current state of readiness. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Redshift misses Hun-Grrr with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -5 The Terrorcon crouches down against the makeshift asteroid, clutching at its edge with one of his hands. He looks forward, as if ready to spring forth, leaping to the next, which he does as the attack comes. He leapt in an upward axis, grabbing a hold of one of the underside "cliff faces" with one hand, and reaches for his weapon with his other, firing off a blast, "Thanks for staying in one place, Decepticon!" Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Redshift with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -1 "Our first round brings some misses, but it looks like that little red spaceship is moving on the offensive, eh Decepticon expert?" the announcer shouts into the microphone, giving Backfire a nudge. "What? Oh yeah, Redshift isn't the Space Commander for nothing!" Backfire replies, leaning forward. Redshift doesn't EVER stay in one place for very long, as Hun-Grrr will soon discover. As his plasma rifle recyles the ions present in the roiling atmosphere, Redshift is already on the move, veering off in anticipation of Hun-Grrr's next attack. He knew Hun-Grrr was packing a stun gun(Did he steal that from Onlaught?), and came prepared. "I brought a little something just for you, Hun-Grrr. Let's see if it works!" He replies, leveling his rifle at the large Terrorcon leader, clinging to the rock like a limpet or spacecrab or something. Redshift flicks a switch, and activates a special weapon add-on he has clipped to his rifle, firing a debilitating feedback beam at the Terrorcon commander. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Redshift strikes Hun-Grrr with the Sawbones-forged Feedback Beam attack! Combat: Hun-Grrr has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Used up 1 Charges. 1 remain. Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Continuing on his rampage through the asteroid-field like battlefield, Hun-Grrr quickly moves, trying to close the distance between him and his opponent, but it's tricky. Some rocks are accessible while others are out of reach, and a fall will land him farther away than he began. When he jumps for one particular rock in a downward direction, he misses, but no, he refuses to miss. Transforming in mid air, one of his legs becomes a mouth, which grabs a hole of the support, and he uses the powerful hydraulics in his neck to toss himself back on top of it. And there he waits, patiently giving Redshift a nice open shot, but hoping he falls for it, coming in closer, close enough for this not so little Terrorcon to make his fangs known. And it would seem that patience was penalised as he finds himself the victim of a beam, which blinds him. Rubbing at his optical sensors frantically with his claws, he is pretty much a sitting target right now. "And what seems like cheating, isn't! The little red one has zapped the bigger dumb one with a STUN ray! Is life always this exciting for Decepticons?" the Announcer asks Backfire. "Oh, this is nothing. Three cycles ago, we set Motormaster on fire. Now -that- was exciting! Whooo, go Space Commander!!" the simpleton cheers from the booth. Redshift is no stranger to Olympic combat, and has no qualms about using all of the tools at his disposal to take down his enemies in front of an adoring crowd. The feedback beam has not only left Hun-Grrr debilitated for a brief period, but has also topped up Redshift's energon supply. "Well, that worked even better than I expected! You might as well give up now, Hun-Grrr, it's all downhill from here!" Redshift says, a smirk pulling across his face, until his face is obscured as he transforms into his vehicle mode. The scythe-winged spacecraft isn't just for show, as Hun-Grrr is busy clearing his head, the red spacefighter swoops in, droping explosive phosphorous bombs down on the distracted gestalt leader. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft 's Phosphorous Bombs attack on Hun-Grrr goes wild! Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Hun-Grrr with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hun-Grrr's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. Hun-Grrr's arms rotate, moving behind its back and become hind legs. Its back opens to reveal two forelegs. A tail pops back up, covering its head, and it falls backwards. Once supported on four new legs, the former legs rotate and curl, each foot becoming a terrible mouth as it assumes a Two-Headed Dragon mode. Mechanical Wyvern hovers as he watches the Terrocon Commander taking on a little red spaceship. "AWK! Hun-grrr rip him apart!" he squawks, flapping his short wings vigorously. "Oooooooo, phosphorous bombs! This might be a fight yet, I wonder what the Dragon thingie has planned!" the Announcer yelps into the mic, looking towards Cutthroat. "And there's one of his offspring now, isn't he cute." "The Space Commander is a very dangerous opponent, not one to be taken lightly." Backfire chides in. Growling and scowling as he tries in vain to clear his optics, the Phospherous bombs certainly don't help. But he has two choices now. Continue to leak cleaning fluids, or to go on the attack. He grumbles something about, "That's just nadir," but one of his mouths seems to have found a rock to chew on. He backs up, and listens, paying careful attention to what his audio sensors are telling him, and when he thinks the time is right, he leaps up into the air in a random direction. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Red Spacecraft with his Grab attack! Red Spacecraft hasn't been the Decepticon's Space Commander for quite some time now, but it was a rank and position he earned the hard way, and prestigious position surpassing with Hun-Grrr's own rank. Suffice to say, he remains one of the Decepticon's most valuable space warriors, combining blinding speed with a slew of effective weapons. As Hun-Grrr risies up to grab him, he pours on the speed, racing ahead of Hun-grrr's grabbing fingers, before circling around and flying BACK towards Hun-Grrr, trying to clip the Terrorcon with one of Redshift's bladed scythe-like wings. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Neutral. Mechanical Wyvern glares at the announcer. "Hun-grrr no is daddy," he rasps, "Terrorcons no have offspring." Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Wing Slice attack! -2 "And the little spaceship that could is pouring on the pain! I wonder what the large creature will retort with in kind?" the Announcer declares, giving Cutthroat another look. "Hrmph, daddy issues. Such an intergalactic problem, that." "He better think of something quick, or the Space Commander will bomb him into the loser's bracket!!" Backfire adds in, "Uhh, for the EMPIRE of course." It didn't work. But that doesn't stop Hun-Grrr from trying again. After all, he does have two heads. And where one fails, hopefully the other will succeed. He turns around from his new rocky outcropping, leaping into the space between them, and goes for the wings, "Grrrr, Hun-Grrr, Hun-Grrry, Grrrr." It's really hard to make out where he's saying his name, that he's hungry, or just snarling with his free mouth. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Red Spacecraft with his Devour attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Red Spacecraft loves the sickening crunch of one of his scythes striking home, despite the damage to does to his impeccable image. However, the *crunch* of Hun-Grrr chomping on one of his wings is hardly comforting. The thin steel buckles and crumples underneath Hun-Grrr's teeth, and Redshift tranforms, scowling. "HEY! I need that wing! I hope it gives you heartburn! and if not, then this WILL!" He snaps, and waves his rifle menacingly, spewing gouts of wild flames everywhre, hoping to set the Terrorcon dragon on fire. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Flamethrower attack! Once Hun-Grrr sinks his fangs into the wing of the Aerospace Warrior, he has no intention of letting go. Quite the opposite in point of fact. His free head reaches for another, tender looking spot, and digs in deep, trying to get him dead to rights. His tail flaps, and he has no control over their momentum, trying to ignore any action taken by the Seeker. Like an Allegator, he's trying his own version of a death roll . . . in space! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Redshift with his Mauling Maws attack! Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Two-Headed Dragon "No burn Hun-grrr!" the winged Wyvern shrieks, "Hun-grrr burn YOU!" Then he sees his commander set his teeth into Redshift firmly. "How him taste?" he asks. Redshift is no petty run-of-the-mill Seeker, but that doesn't stop Hun-Grrr from chomping down on Redshift and ripping the smaller Decepticon apart in an alligator-like death roll(in space). His thin armor plating, lightened for speed over protection, gives way under the viscious assault until Redshift can work his way free, and he then lances skyward to avoid being the second course. Scowling at the dragon, he levels his plasma rifle again, firing of a few condensed plasma beams at the Terrorcon, while trying to keep away from it's viscious jaws. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Redshift misses Two-Headed Dragon with his Incinerator Rifle attack! "And now the Dragon gets a free lunch WHILE he's fighting, I wish we were all that lucky!" the Announcer shouts, cramming a turbo-dog on a bun into one of this three mouths. "Hrm, yes. It seems the Terrorcon has turned the tide in this fight." Backfire replies, giving the Announcer a bemused look. "Disgusting." "You," crunching noises, "want this back? Okay!" It seems he was so engrossed in his dinner that he forgot to answer the Seeker; that or he was being polite by not talking and chewing at the same time, actually, it's the former, definitely the former. The head that was talking then starts to gurgle, and . . . did he just vomit? Out of his mouth a red and black liquid, melted Redshift for those with spectrographic sensors in the audience, and out of it a chunk seemed to explode forth out of his mouth, heading towards Redshift's face, and at point blank range. He'll either miss, or Redshift will have Redshift on his face. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Redshift with his Digested Missile attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Two-Headed Dragon "AWK, him taste good?" Hmm, maybe not, seeing as his commander just puked up a chunk of Redshift and threw it right back at him. He flies circles around the battle, getting all excited that at least someone was going to be torn limb from limb. Redshift knows all too well what Hun-Grrr is going to do with the chunks he chewed off of his frame. "Has anyone ever told how how dreadully DISGUSTING you are, Hun-Grrr?" Redshift says, reviled at the thought fo his own parts becoming a gooey slime-covered missile. Still, his distance lets him both dodge the projectile vomit and avoid getting too close of a look at it. He returns fire, firing a weaker plasma blast back at Hun-Grrr before moving off to another part of the floating battlefield. Combat: Redshift strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 While the head that had just thrown up on Redshift goes back to his meal, trying to find another "hand"-hold, his free head turns around completely, and fires off another missile, this one directed near the edge of the audience. The announcer did say that Hun-Grrr had children, or something. So it should come as no surprise when Hun-Grrr offers Cutthroat a bit of Redshift. Though it does kind of seem disgustingly like what bird parents do with their young. It seems that no matter what Redshift does, every time he tries to pull away, Hun-Grrr tries to reign him right back in. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Redshift with his Devour attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: You notice your attack on Two-Headed Dragon wearing off. Mechanical Wyvern dives right in to the proffered regurgitated Redshift and pecks away happily. "AWRK, thank you Hun-grrr," the Wyvern croaks. He holds the sloppy mess in his feet to keep it from floating away on him. "Le gasp, cannibalistic Cybertronians! You Decepticons are gross, when was just punching or blasting your opponent not enough? Now you have to chew on them and feed them to your kids?" the Announcer whines into the mic, giving Backfire a nasty glare. "Uhh, we're not all like that! I assure you, I ... BACKFIRE cannot tell a lie! Well, okay. I can, but I'm not lying about this. Just them Terrorcons like to eat people, not us Seekers or spaceships!" Backfire vocally backpedals, trying to gain the favor of the Announcer. "Not sure about Sweeps though, never met one." Redshift definatly didn't expect Hun-Grrr to be able to keep biting him as often as he has, but he's to obusy wathing Cutthroat eating undigested bits of /Redshift/, and Hun-Grrr closes the distance to and bites out a giant gouge on Redshift's thigh. Unable to wrench himself free with his weak, girly arms, Redshift transforms, and fires his thrusters to yank himself free, leaving more parts of himself behind for the greedy beast. Redshift needs to put this monster down, and fast, so he reels around, firing his engines on full power, and dives down in a suicidal collision course to ram Hun-Grrr into submission. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Hun-Grrr didn't always eat his opponents. Before he and his elite Terror Horde were given new forms, they didn't need to feed so often, but now they run hot, and would run out of energon if not for their feeding, be it mechanical or organic. Hun-Grrr just happens to vastly prefer mechanical, Autobot in particular, and Technobot is a delicacy he is rarely afforded. As Redshift contorts and transforms, discarding a detached chunk that Hun-Grrr had gripped so firmly, he growls, roars even, "Come back! I'm not finished with you YET!" Transforming himself, he leaps forward, trying to get his arms around the cone of his Aerial opponent. The Two-Headed Dragon lowers its front and kicks off at the back, transforming into the Terrorcon Commander Hun-Grr. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Red Spacecraft with his Grinder attack! While the Wyvern isn't as hungry as Hun-grrr, he does have a hunger for battle that is nearly insatiable. So he's practically going nuts, not being able to participate. All he can do now really is bask in the vicarious combat that Hun-grrr is engaged in. "Ahhhh, another devastating display of speed and power from the red spaceship!" the Announcer coos. "Doesn't he have a twin, who's much much paler?" "Yes, the Space Attacker Blueshift! Not quite as fast, but powerful all the same!" Backfire adds in. Red Spacecraft is far too nimble, especially in his spacefighter mode, for Hun-Grrr to catch and grab hold of. Despite the damage he's sustained, his reflexes and responsive aerial surfaces are still in working order, and the spacejet blasts off for a higher strata of the wispy, icy atmosphere, and as he banks to turn back to the fight, he spews off several pulses of laserfire. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Hun-Grrr with his Laser attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Hun-Grrr is not liking this. It seems there is only one way to take on this thing, and that's with his town two heads! Transforming back, he leaps, growling and snarling as all four claws, and both heads try to rip the blasted space ship to shreds. As he leaps, his own form, where it's a lighter shade of grey, seems to look like the dark areas. If he were artistic, he might appreciate the makeshift camo he's no sporting. Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Red Spacecraft with his Mauling Maws attack! Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Red Spacecraft crumples as if he were made of aluminum foil as Hun-Grrr's double jaws rip apart his small frame, red and black peices going flying during the frenzy. A muffled explosion causes futher damage as Redshift's main powerplant explodes, causing the broken remains of the spacecraft to catch fire... Including his store of phosphorous explosives! "Ooooh, more food! Breakfast time! Have scrambled Redshift!" the Wyvern rasps, "Me hungry!" Combat: Red Spacecraft misses Two-Headed Dragon with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Red Spacecraft misses himself with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. Hun-Grrr was once told by Viral that his insulation was flame retardant. Remembering it, he decides to grip on even tighter, squeezing along the crumple lines, trying to ring the seams open for a nice, juicy, energon line for him to drink down. Roaring in pre-emptive triumph, he realises at the last moment that he might have just been lulled into a false sense of security, but it's too late now. Whatever happens to the spacecraft, it seems it'll be happening to the dragon as well. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Red Spacecraft with his Devour attack! "Annnnnnnnnnd, they start missing again. But don't let that deter you sports fans, if you're just tuning in! This has been a match for the millenia so far, the red spaceship vs the cannibal monster. It's sure to be the highlight of these first few rounds of competition!!" the Announcer shouts into the mic, nudging the 'expert' to add his opinion. "What? Oh, yeah. It's been a great match so far, and should serve as a warning to any Autobots looking to advance in these brackets. They face stiff competition from the EMPIRE'S finest warriors!!" Backfire chides in, leaning back in the booth. It continues to jet around the area, staying back enough to avoid direct collision with the combatants. Red Spacecraft isn't lulling anyone, he's legitimately being murdered by a giant dragon. The force of the explosion of his own ammunition stores blows the spaceship away from Hun-Grrr's hungry mouths, careening uncontrollably until he gains some semblance of balance. He had kinda hoped to blow himself up to spare him the pain of losing at the hands of Hun-Grrr, but he seems he's forced to endure still more punishment. He does, however, stil have his special weapon, and he fires the feedback beam again, hoping to pin own Hun-Grrr long enough to kill the dragon. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with the Sawbones-forged Feedback Beam attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Used up 1 Charges. 0 remain. Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Mechanical Wyvern utters a gasping squawk as Hun-grrr is struck again. "Hun-grrr get up, tear little spaceship apart!" he says. He hovers near Hun-grrr, trying to verbally rouse the giant dragon. It seems Redshift is up to his old tricks, luring in Hun-Grr so that he could line up that blinding stun attack again. And at such a range, was there ever any chance of a miss? Growling, Hun-Grrr lets go with one head, but tries to keep a hold with the other. He might not be able to see or hold on well, but hopefully his jaw hydraulics will simply stay in place. "I know you're all on the edge of your seats at home sports fans, the red spaceship has once again left his enemy defenseless! What do you think he has in store for the giant oaf, Breakaway?" the Announcer shouts. "AHEM! Backfire! Geez, I've said it twice already curr. What does he have in store? Who knows, but I do know one thing. It's bound to be destructive and ferocious!" Backfire replies. Red Spacecraft is given a fresh lease on life as the feedback beam pumps fresh energy into Redshift's broken frame, and with his oversized opponent debilitated briefly, Redshift has to be quick to capitilize on the advantage. Wiuth the tenacious Terrorcon clinging to him, the only course of action is to nosedive into the floating arena platform, and smash Hun-Grrr between his broken chassi and the rocky surface. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Full Speed Ahead attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! "Waking" up of sorts, Hun-Grrr's free head looks around as he can feel the inertia. Redshift is really building up speed and, "Oh SLAAAAAG!" That is not what he wanted to happen. Shards of rocky "earth" scratch and scrape against the Dragon's forms, scuffing him up. Most of the rock they hit shatters at the impact, and Hun-Grrr does the only thing that feels natural, he tries to hang on for dear life and hope that Redshift takes some of it too! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Red Spacecraft with his Devour attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon sets his defense level to Protected. After Redshift's daring dive, he manages to both heavily damage his opponent, and break free fo Hun-Grrr's death-grip. Engines sputtering as he flies on his last emergency power reserves, he open his bombbay to drop his last remaining explosive, hoping it will be enough to take down the brutal Hun-Grrr and end this terror. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Two-Headed Dragon 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 0 remain. Hun-Grrr is not doing too well right now, and tries to recover some strength, leaping forth and reaching out with his stubby little legs and necks to grab a hold of Redshift, anything to get a little breathing room, not that he needs oxygen, mind you. But at the last moment, he hesitates, trying to slap with his tail, "No like, you're going down, you insufferable son of a prime!" Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Red Spacecraft with his Punch attack! "Another revolting discovery, the red spaceship is a Prime descendent! What are your thoughts 'expert'?" the Announcer muses, turning to the Seeker. "New to me, I wasn't aware that Redshift was Prime's offspring!" Backfire yelps, a mild look of bewildered surprise worn on his face. Red Spacecraft is on the verge of simply falling apart, whether Hun-Grrr hits him or not, but the spacecraft's speed keeps him just out of reach of the Terrorcon's swatting tail. Climbing for altitude and distance, Redshift taps into a reserve power cell, despite protests from his malfunctioning systems. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Booster Pack Unstable Energon is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Red Spacecraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Redshift uses up a charge on his Unstable Energon booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unstable Energon Catechism pops in just in time to ask, "Oh, oh, which Prime? Was it Sentinel Prime? Did you inherit an awesome shield?" It would seem that they have the same idea, but they approach it in very different manners. While the spaceship moves out of range, Hun-Grrr climbs up on top of a rock, waiting, looking for the space between Redshift's optical sensors, both mouths at the ready. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Breaking news sports fans! It seems that the Decepticon spaceship known as Redshift, is in all actuality Sentinel Prime's only offspring. Details are still murky right now, but once we find out.. we'll keep you updated!" the Announcer yells into the mic, running with the lamebrained suggestion from corporate that 'Prime drama = Monies'. "EGADS! He was my mentor, he taught me how to fight.. how to serve.. how to exist!! I should have known, they're both -red- afterall!" Backfire adds, disgusted look on his face. "Uhh, well.. Sentinel is more blue, I guess. Wait, does that make Blueshift a Prime too?" Red Spacecraft is in his spaceship mode, making his robot-mode eyes awfully hard to see, but as he accesses his last emergency energon stores, he's glad for the brief reprieve. The ship fires it's engines, grugingly at first, but the fresh supply of Energon gets the battered machine moving. As Hun-Grrr lies in wait, Redshift makes on last gambit, betting everything on making one final, devastating strike. "No guts, no glory. All or nothing!" He emits, before comitting to a deadly divebomb towards en even deadlier adversary. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Final Gambit! attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! With both maws at the ready for the expected flyby attack, Hun-Grrr waits. He pivots one of his hind legs, preparing himself for whatever may come, and when it finally does, he leaps, showing off his incredible quadrupedial strength, lifting his form up and off the asteroid's face, and into the darkness of space. For a moment, he seems to disappear, his blackened and scorched body, and when he reappears, he is burnt to a crisp. He won't be pleased with his performance. He only hit around a third or less of the time. Not at all what he would have expected of himself. "And there you have it fans, it appears after discovering his lineage.. Redshift Prime is able to call upon his impressive reserves from the MATRIX, and put the Terrorcon to bed! That concludes this broadcast from Dromedon Major, say goodnight Breakaway!!" the Announcer smugly shouts, getting a message from corporate that the 'Prime' angle jumped viewers up three hundred percent. "Goodnight Breakaway! Wait, my name is BACKFIRE you dolt!" the Seeker simpleton rages, as the camera feed cuts to black.